Hydroelectric dams provide electrical power through use of converting kinetic energy provided by running water into electrical power through use of rotation-to-electric converters, as well known in the art. An example of such a dam is the Hoover Dam that provides great amounts of electrical power for providing electricity to a grid that is configured to distribute electrical energy to a local area. As well understood in the art, to install a dam requires discontinuity of the flow of water over the portion of land at which the dam is to be placed such that pouring of concrete and curing of the concrete may be done, with installation of power generation components to be completed prior to redirecting the water flow back to the dam.